I Will (A Beatles story)
by Celestearts
Summary: Paul dreams of a girl he doesn't know, he hasn't met, and only saw once. With George's help he begins searching for her. Will he ever find her? Or must he wait a lonely lifetime? What will happen when George falls for her too? Beatles fanfiction! I got this idea after listening to I Will. enjoy! and let me know if you have any ideas, I am open to suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

Paul awoke suddenly. He moaned flipping over to look at his watch.

"Two o'clock." He muttered. He flopped hard back on to his pillow and moaned again. He had been having that dream again. He rubbed his forehead trying to remember. But as usual, all he could remember was her long blond hair, and stunning green eyes. He sighed, the eyes were what really stuck with him. Typical blonds had blue eyes, or occasionaly brown like his own, not the green that so complemented her.  
He rolled over thinking, he knew he had seen her face before. Somewhere before she began to visit him in his dreams. But alas he could not place her anywhere. Maybe he had never seen her at all, but still she was where his heart wandered.

"How can you have feelings so strong for someone you never met."  
Paul jumped up put of his bed and flipped on the light.  
He saw a startled George standing there.  
"Really, mate?" George questioned further. Paul wondered how George always seemed to know about what he was feeling.

Paul sighed confiding in his friend. "I don't know George." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Every night she is there. I know her, but at the same time I don't. I mean, hey I don't ever know her name." He buried his head in his hands. He feel George sit next to him on the bed.

"I can tell it never mattered though." He said. I looked at his face, one of concern. "You love her." George stated clearly.

"Yes." Paul breathed.

"Well we will have to find her then." He said. He was firm, clearly arguing would be useless. "Do you have any idea where you saw her?" He asked.

"No" Paul said growing more and more depressed.

"Well how long have loved her?" George said trying to find something to work from. But my mind was blank.

"Who knows." Paul shrugged sadly.

"Well sleep on it. Maybe she will tell you before morning, them we can work it out." He rose and walked toward the door.

"Aye George?" Paul called.

"Yeah?" George said with a turn.

Paul scratched his head. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said. "When you're the quiet Beatle, it makes it much easier to listen." George walked out to leave Paul to his own thoughts.

He tried, and tried to think of where he saw her. Nothing. He checked his watch again. Only 3:15. He groaned in frustration deciding to try and sleep some more. As he drifted back to sleep her sweet voice filled his head singing a tune he had heard before, and always hoped to hear again.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul awoke later only having had a few hours of restless sleep. he walked into the kitchen to find George and Ringo sitting at the table sipping cups of tea. George looked up as Paul entered the room.

"want I should pour you a cup?" he asked, rising. Paul nodded, plopping down into an empty chair. George retrieved a cup from the cupboard and poured him a hot cup.

Ringo looked at Paul's deshevled state. "you look awful." he said and continued to sip his tea.

"I feel about the same." Paul ran his hand over his face with a yawn. George set the cup down in front of Paul.

"thanks mate." Paul said, and downed a large swig of tea. George sat back down gingerly. his eyes looked at Ringo, then his watch.

"hey rings, don't you think you should go get John's lazy arse out of bed?" George said slyly.

Ringo nearly choked on the donut he was eating. "really George?" he begged.

Paul nodded understanding. John was a force to recon with in the morning. it would take half an hour to get him up. plenty of time for George to question Paul.

"you know I did it yesterday." Paul joined in, pouring more tea.

"argh. fine." he rose and headed down the hall to John's room. his exit was quickly followed by a shout from John.

George grinned. "he wont be back any time soon."

Paul chuckled, glad to have all his friends he knew so well.

"so did you come up with anything?" George asked. Paul's friends also knew him too well. Paul sighed.

"just a little." he said sheepishly.

"well spit it out then!" George said.

"well it's just..." Paul stuttered.

"do you want to find her?" George asked. Paul nodded his head.

"then you tell me." George said. He crossed his arms waiting.

"well..." Paul started. "it's a bit of a song, you see." Paul explained, scratching his head, wondering if this would really be helpful

"a song?" George asked. Paul sighed doubting himself. George noticed his worry. "It's alright, I'm just trying to confirm. what about the song?"

"In the dream she always sings it, but i could never remember it after." Paul's frown changed to a grin. George smiled back at him.

"But you did this time, eh?" George asked. "Great!" he said before Paul could reply.

"Yes, I've been thinking and I might can show you." Paul said. "Let me get my guitar." He stood and ran to the other room. George sat finishing off his tea, when he suddenly remembered Paul had left his guitar in John's room. Paul walked back in clutching his guitar, covered in feathers.

"Must be getting ugly in there." George said with a laugh. "Go on, show me the song."

Paul sat and began playing. "I don't know the words, but i'll sing the tune." George listened carefully, he wasn't familiar with the little tune, but he kept trying to place it somewhere. It was a sad, yet beautiful song, staying mostly in G. George look up when paul had finished.

"sorry but i don't think i've heard it." he said frowning. Maybe the song was one of Paul's own, like yesterday. Paul frowned looking back down at his guitar.

"Well I have."

George turned around with a jump, John was leaning against the counter eating a donut. George had been so entranced by Paul's song he hadn't noticed John walk in. He looked back at Paul, from his look of surprise he hadn't noticed him either.

" 'ave you, John?" Paul asked seriously.

" 'course I 'ave. Don't you remember?" John looked between the two lads.

George shook his head. "Enlighten us."

John Grinned and changed his voice, imitating a history professor. "This song is an example of French-Canadian patriotism, often heard through out Quebec." he grabbed another donut.

"French-Canadian patriotism?" Paul asked still confused.

John laughed. "It's a folk song, often sung by children and fair eyed maidens." He batted his eyelashes.

a folk song? George thought. he looked at Paul, who stared off for a moment. "That's it George!" He jumped up, and grabbed his friend.

"In Quebec, back in sixty-four!" He Grinned madly. "You're brilliant John!"

"Just doing my service." John said with a goofy bow. "Glad you finally came around."

George was still confused. "How did you know all this John?"

"Ya see, there we was me and him after the show taking a smoke, when he sees this bird singing. Mesmerized he was." John laughed. "I say why doesn't he go give 'er a pull, but then some posh bird comes and drags 'er off before he can make a move." He started to Pour himself a cup. "Tea? we got any coffee? he opened the pantry and started digging around. Paul grabbed George and dragged him out of the kitchen into his room.

"We gotta go find her George!" Paul pleaded.

"Of course we will." George said. "but how?"

"Quebec is on our next tour!" Paul said Excitedly.

"Really?" George asked. "That's Fantastic!" He clapped Paul on the back.

"Just a month of U.S. tours first." Paul sighed.

"Don't worry We'll make it there."

* * *

**Thanks everyone for the positive response! I Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And YES, her song really does exist! P.M. me and I will let you know what it is. Review! -_Celeste_**


	3. Chapter 3

The next month was a blur as they began touring again. Everyday, Paul grew more, and more anxious, counting down the days till they would reach Canada. at night he lay awake, worrying if he could find her in the short amount of time they would be there. George tried to ease his mind, but silently he wondered the same things. There would only be one show before they headed back south. the rumors were already flying that the group would not be touring much longer. She had to come, but so would every other fan around.

"But will that make it easier or harder to find her?" Paul wondered aloud. He and George were in there room after a show in Pennsylvania, tomorrow they were to set off. George lit a cigarette with a sigh. Normally he would room with Ringo, but with Paul's restlessness, John Let it be known he would rather put up with Ringo's snoring. the two complied, also tired of stumbling around at night trying not to wake John.

George shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He looked back out the window at the busy town, even at night it didn't slow down. Paul sat on the end of the bed. he glanced at the hotel clock, he knew he should sleep to avoid headaches later, but his mind wouldn't stop.

"I'm so tired." Paul said collapsing backward on to the bed. George turned around and joined him on the bed.

"look, we'll find her Paul. After we get there we'll have a few hours to look around before the show, then a day and a half afterwards." George consoled his friend.

"Two hours." Paul Breathed.

"What?" George asked confused.

"We will have two hours to look for her before the show. Brian will be here at 9:00, then a hour at the airport, then two hours travel time." Paul was spitting his words out so fast George had trouble understanding him through his think accent. "Then another hour at the airport in Toronto. add a little bit of time before we can break away, and it'll already be 2:00!" Paul said exasperated.

George realized how much thought Paul had put into this, he wasn't normally a time conscious person. "just as long as we can find the place where you saw her again." George said. their plan was to hope she would return to that spot. George didn't know what they would do if she didn't. "Have you thought of anything else that might help?" George asked, thinking maybe Paul had a plan B.

He face became a scowl when Paul didn't answer back. he looked to see Paul had passed out from pure exhaustion. George stood with a sigh a put out his cigarette. Maybe Paul would have enough sleep now, that he wouldn't pass out tomorrow instead. George flipped off the light, and lay down in his own bed. His mind wandered to the girl, but not Paul's finding her, how he had become transfixed with her as well. Paul's vivid descriptions, and her haunting song played through his mind. He scolded himself about it all. if anyone was to have her it would be Paul, he was on the verge of a breakdown. George was trying to help him get through it, not steal the girl for himself. George punched his pillow trying to let out some of his anger. all in all they were both crazy to think they had a chance of finding her, he reminded himself. He was even more angry when he thought of how he had chided Paul over loving someone he never met. at least Paul had SEEN her. He looked over at his mate. Paul's breathing was uneven, his face formed a scowl on his forehead. Paul would be so hurt if he had to live without her, George thought. He sighed, he knew Brian would be coming early to put them on a plane, so he better sleep too. after much more conflict with his own mind, George finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Paul awoke with a start. He looked around frantically, he was still in his clothes from last night. He sighed, he must have nodded off in the middle of his conversation with George, something that really frustrated him. it looked as if George had already gotten up, he could be heard talking to Ringo in the next room. Paul stood and walked into the bath to freshen up. It was 8:30 already and there was little time before Brian got there. Paul washed his face and then began combing his hair out. He flashed a smile at his reflection in the mirror. Today He would have his chance to find her. Her, the girl of his dreams, a girl he had been waiting so long to find. the nervousness, and worry that had overwhelmed him lately, were completely blotted out by the hope and excitement that she was just a few hours away. a totally different outlook than he had last night. John suddenly walked in, most likely to make sure he was ready to leave.

"Morning Johnny." Paul Blurted out cheerfully. John looked rather taken aback by his sudden mood swing.

"Glad to see you back, you've been bloody depressing lately." John with a chuckle. As Paul began packing he noticed john watching him with a smirk.

"What?" Paul asked, his spirits dampening a little at John's odd expression.

"I see now." John laughed. "You're hoping you'll see her again!" John grinned even wider.

"No." Paul tried to deny it, he would never hear the end of it from John.

"Say what you want, I know I'm right." John leaned back against the wall, still grinning.

Paul wished he would wipe that stupid look off his face, It was bloody annoying. Paul turned around, stuffing his shirts into his bag.

"Oh, ignoring me are you?" John asked. "You aren't the only one hiding stuff." This struck Paul as odd. What could John be talking about? He finally gave in and was going to ask John about it when the door opened and Brian walked in followed by Mal.

"Morning lads." Brian said with a nod. "You ready John?" he paused. John nodded. "Paul?"

"Yeah, Brian." Paul said looking at John out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll take your bags then." Mal said grabbing the suitcase out of His hand.

"I'll help you there, Mal." John said. Mal gave him an odd look but didn't complain. When they had left the room Brian spoke up.

"Is everything Ok, Paul?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, sure." Paul lied. "Chuffed as chips." He was still wondering about what John had said. What did he mean?

Brian noticed Paul's preoccupation. "It's just.." he started. "You've been mopey ever since tour started back. and George, he seems angry for some reason. And John," he pointed to the door. "Have you ever seen him help with anything?!" Paul had to admit, that was rather suspicious. But George? He wondered. What was wrong with him? Was he mad because Paul passed out on him? That didn't seem likely, if George was to lose his temper it would be something bigger than that to put him on edge, He was too understanding.

Brian coughed, snapping Paul out of his thoughts. "Well?" he said his eyebrow cocked. Paul just shrugged his shoulders and walked past Brian into the next room. Ready to get out of there.


	4. Chapter 4

The Boys hurried onto the plane after Brian rushed them through the busy airport. Fans were surging everywhere, making it even harder for them to get off. Paul saw a group of girls holding a sign wishing the group farewell from the states. Paul laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. They would only be gone for two days, then back to America. He smiled and waved at them, only making them scream and shout louder. He couldn't wait to see the reaction they got in Canada. He quickly climbed into the plane and began looking for a place to sit. Ringo was already sitting at a window seat, so Paul took the other window seat across the aisle. George walked up like he was going to sit with Paul, but with a pained expression on his face he sat with Ringo instead.

Paul was confused. He had expected George to help him come up with a better plan for once they reached Toronto. He at least wanted his friend there for support even if they had no ideas. Something was obviously bothering him. Paul watched as George had what looked like a rather forced conversation with Ringo. Ringo seemed to notice too, and gave Paul a look of concern. Paul stood to ask George what was bothering him, but John shoved Paul back into his seat and plopped down next to him.

"Where you think you're goin', Paulie?" John asked with that bloody grin back on his face.

"You know what's up with George?" Paul asked quietly, Nodding his head at George.

John put his hand on Paul's shoulder. "That, my dear boy, is the look of a jealous man." he said motioning to George, and grinning some more.

"Jealous?!" Paul scoffed. "Of what?"

"Typically, a Girl." John rolled his eyes as if this was completely obvious.

"But I 'aven't got a girl." Paul said flatly, his mind wandering to his girl with her beautiful green eyes.

"Sure, you 'aven't." John said rising, and going over to talk to Brian.

The whole idea of George loving her too made Paul livid. All of his comforting words, did they mean anything? Or was it all lies. Paul stood up in a mad huff. He needed a smoke. He stormed off to the back of the plane, giving George a glare as he passed.

* * *

George sat listening to Ringo talk, noticing John and Paul having a whispered conversation. They kept glancing at him, talking about him apparently. This made George even more mad and frustrated. He hoped Paul didn't know about his troubles he didn't want his friend hurt worse. But John Stood and went over to Brian, Paul gave George a hateful glare and stormed off. _John!_ George rose quickly and walked over to Him. he was still talking to Brian.

"Um, Pardon me John, but can I have a word." George said clenching his fists.

Brian seemed to notice the tension. "Of course, George." He hurried away to talk to the flight attendant about lunch.

George's eyes turned back to John. "What did you just tell Paul?" He asked trying to keep his temper.

John frowned. "Just what was bloody obvious!" he said. "Both of you are crazy for thinking anything about her at all." He spat.

George opened his mouth to speak, but John cut in. "Yes, I know about it all! How Paul loves that bird and you're falling for her too!"

George just glared at John. How could he be so curt as to say Paul had more right to her than him! He stormed away, Looking for Paul. He found him smoking a cigarette in the back of the plane.

Paul scowled at George. "So is what John said true?!" He demanded.

"Well seeing as I wasn't involved in said conversation, I'm not sure." George answered cheekily.

Paul crossed his arms. "Is it true that you are falling for MY girl?!" His voice growing louder.

"YOUR girl?!" George shouted back. "She doesn't even know you exist!"

Paul scoffed. "Yes she does! There isn't a girl around who doesn't know who I am!" He retorted. "At least I KNOW she exists! YOU wouldn't if it wasn't for me!"

George lost it. "YOU would still be lost in dream land not knowing what the BLOODY HELL was going on if I hadn't been there! What makes you think she will even go for you?!"

Paul was livid. "What makes you so sure she won't?!"

"Cause she might just be interested in me!" George shouted back.

"We'll just see about that!" Paul stormed back to his seat.

George threw his hands up in anger. He felt like hitting something, and right now Paul looked like a good target. He shoved his hands into his pockets and went back to sit with Ringo. Ignoring Paul's menacing stare and Ringo's confused look. Just wait until they found her, George would find her first, then what could Paul do?


	5. Chapter 5

Paul sat in his seat fuming. He kept cutting his eyes at George, who was talking to Ringo through gritted teeth. Paul kicked the seat in front of him in frustration. John turned around and looked over the seat at him.

"Finally Notice, Paulie?" John asked slyly. He rose and moved to the seat next to Paul. Paul crossed his arms and looked out the window to avoid John's gaze. He really did not feel like talking to him about this. Paul watched clouds and ignored John for the next hour, his anger only brewing in his mind. How could George do this to him? He thought his friend was helping him, had it really all been a lie to betray him? Paul was mad at George for double-crossing him, but at the same time he was growing worried. What if George was right? What if the girl didn't care for Paul? Paul shuddered. That hurt too much for Paul to think of. How could he go on living when someone his cared so much for didn't realize how much they meant?

Finally the Pilot came over saying they were about to touch down. Brian walked up and started talking of the elaborate scheme he had worked up to get them out of the airport. Paul didn't pay attention to most of this, he was to preoccupied with his thoughts. He still had to find her, without George and before George could.

"Got that Paul?" Brian Paul snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah sure." he said hastily, ready to get out of this plane and find that girl.

From there on they were instructed here and there, weaving about the place. Paul smiled and waved at fans,Hiding his true despair. The boys climbed in a car, Paul making sure to sit as far away from George as possible, then proceeded to their room at the Maple Leaf Hotel, Adjacent to the venue they would be playing later that evening. It was a grand hotel, very large to accommodate business groups from the airport. Brian checked them in and then led them to their rooms on the tenth floor. Brian gave them instructions as they rode the elevator up.

"Now if you don't mind stay in the room. I'll be back to pick you up by four, the show starts at five." He added. Paul Looked at George, but quickly turned away when he noticed George was looking at him too. the doors opened and he Boys walked into their suite.

"Now don't forget!" Brian said closing the door to the elevator.

Paul didn't care to look at the room. he rushed in and set his bags down.

"Damn it! Three O' clock already!" He muttered, and rushed back for the elevator.

George noticed Paul running back out and tossed his stuff down, squeezed onto the elevator as the door shut.

"What is up with them, John?" Ringo asked, his face warped in confusion.

"They're just some jealous guys*." John answered.

"OH!" Ringo said shrugging his shoulders. "We 'ave anything to eat?"

* * *

Paul glared as George jumped on the elevator. "Where do you think you're going, Harrison?!"

"The same could be asked of you McCartney!" George snapped back. "I'm going to find my future girl!"

Paul lunged for George in blind rage and they broke out in a scuffle on the floor. Both parties so angered they didn't care what happened. Paul had finally pinned George down when suddenly the doors opened to reveal the lobby. A Posh woman screeched at the sight of them. This distracted Paul long enough for George to kick Him in the gut and scramble out. Paul doubled over, with a groan, and the woman screamed again. George made a break for the entrance. Paul stood up, stumbling a little and already winded.

"um... LOVE IS ALL YOU NEED!"** And Paul quickly followed George out the door, leaving all the other patrons with a look of utter confusion.

Paul rushed out the door into a huge crowd of people. _Maybe not the best plan. _Paul thought, but he didn't have time to do anything different. He hid his face and pushed through, hoping no one would recognize him. As more people surged around him he was knocked into a man.

"Will you watch it! I'm not going to have enough time!" the person shouted.

Paul realized it was George, also hiding his face. Paul stuck out his leg tripping George. He landed with a thud on the ground. he looked up and realizing it was Paul, scrambled to stand back up. Paul made a mad rush to get out of the crowd, George following him closely. Whenever the other one got close enough, they would start fighting, punching or trying to trip the other. Paul looked ahead, They were almost down the street. when Brian walked around the corner and spotted them.

"BOYS! I SAID TO STAY IN THE ROOM!" He bellowed.

George whipped his head around as Paul continued to push his way through the crowd. He grinned nervously at Brian. "Uh Hi Brian, We were just going out to get..." George turned to look at Paul, and frowned at the lead Paul had. Then he looked back at Brian. "Bloody hell." With that He Broke after Paul who had quickly fled around the corner on to a side street. Paul glanced back over his shoulder. To see George following Him again, and Brain Jumping and shouting. Brian was not going to be happy when they got back.

Paul slowed his sides heaving, and leaned against the side of a wall. George stood next to him panting. Both to tired to fight at the moment. Paul looked at his watch, it had taken them nearly fifteen minutes to get this far. He looked back down the street, trying to decide what looked familiar. They were still in a rather industrial district. He sighed, he had been in a park with John when he saw her, standing by what remained of a small creek. He Squinted and looked west, the sun was lazily sinking over the spires of what he knew to be Toronto Institute.

He remembered it being near the Institute, so Paul started running again. George quickly passed him, running ahead. Paul pushed himself harder. he wouldn't let George beat him. This was Paul's dream girl, after all.

Paul pushed his thoughts away and focused on running. They approached a huge park with ancient trees towering overhead, a bustling intersection stood between them and the park. Paul skidded to a halt, But George seemed so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the intersection. Paul's eyes grew wide as a bus came rushing down the road, straight toward George.

* * *

**AHHHHH! No George! Hope ya'll are liking this story! Sorry i had not updated sooner, I was having some writer's block.**

**In case you noticed the asterisks; *"Jealous Guy" was a song John wrote. and ** "I don't ever try to make a serious social comment." -Paul McCartney. I Thought that of note.  
**

**In an upcoming chapter the boys will be playing a concert, so if you are interested in being a deranged fan in attendance (lol) PM me to Let me know your name, description, and how you would react to a Beatles performance! You may even meet them!**

**Please tell me what you think or if you have any ideas!**

_**Celeste**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! A New chapter all ready! But i couldn't live with the guilt of not knowing if George died without reconciling his troubles with Paul.**

**Thanks to those who said they wanted a part! ya'll make me so happy! That's going to be in the next chapter you'll see how it is gonna work after you read below. I am still open if you want a part just PM me! I just need a name, what you want them to look like and how they would react to a Beatles concert! **

**If you don't want a part a still love to hear from Ya'll so leave a review!**

**Thanks! _Celeste_**

* * *

George ran trying to get ahead of Paul. He looked up and recognized the park that Paul had described. Paul skidded to a halt, and George passed him. George laughed, Paul must be Growing fatigued. He stepped out onto the street, when suddenly.

"NO!"

_**Wham!**_ What happened next seemed to be in slow motion. George was knocked to the ground. He laid on the pavement, Paul on top of him.

"What are you doing!" George shouted, shoving Paul off. He expected Paul to fight with him, but he just sat there, His eyes wide, and his face pale. George sat up and as he did an oversized bus sped past where, not two seconds ago, he had been walking. George looked back at Paul, realization flickered on his face. He collapsed next to Paul in a heap on the ground.

"You just saved my life, Paul." George whispered, and put his face in his hands.

"Yeah, I guess I did, George." Paul said his voice cracking.

George felt horrible; He had been acting like the most stupid git in the world. Because of that he had almost lost his life. Yet, Paul still stopped him.

"Why?" George croaked.

"What?" Paul asked confused.

George sighed. "Why did you stop me?" He asked again, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Paul just stared back at him. "Because you're my mate, George."

"But I was being so…" George looked at his hands.

"Thoughtless?" Paul looked back at George and gave him a weak smile.

George rolled his eyes. "Yeah." He sighed again. "I knew what she meant to you, but I still... I don't know."

Paul reached up and put a hand on George's shoulder. "I understand, George. I'm sorry I let a girl get between us." His face was very serious. "And you were right, just because I came up with this girl doesn't mean she's mine." George looked up at his friend.

"No, It was all my fault." George kicked at a rock on the ground.

"George it's…"

"No I"

Paul started grinning and broke into a chuckle. George's face fell. Paul noticed and quickly stopped.

"Sorry, but let's just quit arguing about it, we were both at fault, Ok?" Paul asked some of the vigor back in his eyes.

George cracked his toothy grin back at him. Paul stood and offered George and hand helping him up. Paul patted his back and hugged him. George hugged him back, glad to have his friend back. Glad their problems, for the moment, were resolved. George looked over Paul's shoulder, his eyes grew wide.

"Eh, Paul?" George said loosening his grip on Paul.

"Fine! I'll stop hugging you!" Paul said sounding slightly hurt. George ignored this, and turned Paul around quickly.

Paul stumbled, George throwing him off-balance, and crashed into a young girl walking up the street.

He quickly stepped back. "Sorry about that, Love….Ow!" George kicked him in the shin. Paul looked up at the girl getting his first good glance at her. It couldn't be?!

"It is ok, sir." She answered a hint of French on her lips. She giggled sweetly. "Excuse me, but are you Mister McCartney?" Her voice sweet.

"um.. ye…uh." Paul stuttered. He heard George groan behind him. Paul looked back at the girl. "Uh, what's your name?" He said sounding even more nervous.

George noticed beads of sweat on Paul's brow. Paul's shirt was disheveled from running so much. George looked at his own shirt which was ripped, he assumed from falling on the street. George looked back at the girl hoping the sight of "The Beatles" would be enough to keep her from looking at Paul's appearance.

Paul's gaze was locked on her eyes, they looked even more beautiful up close. The girl giggled again at Paul being so spellbound. All Paul could do was look at her and hope she would never leave.

George elbowed him snapping him out of his thoughts.

The girl bit her lip. "My name is Melody, it really is a pleasure." She grinned flashing her teeth.

Paul chuckled matching her expression. "The pleasure is all mine, Love" He reached out and kissed her hand. Melody blushed at his touch. Paul reached out and lifted her chin up, tracing her jaw line. She smiled even wider.

George stood there clenching his fists. It grated his nerves to see Paul flirting with Melody. He felt as if he still really did have feelings for her, no matter what he told Paul. He looked at her, the way she looked when she smiled sent shivers through him. He felt disappointed and angry that she didn't have feelings for him. But as he watched her talking to Paul, he noticed how happy she was. He looked at Paul, He already knew how Paul felt. They were so close as friends, he could feel his elation coming off Paul in waves. If they were both so happy wouldn't there be no better people for them to be with? George knew he could never give up his feelings entirely, but love was sacrifice, and he loved both Melody and Paul.

"I am so glad I found you here today." Paul told Melody happily. "I came here looking for you."

"I remember seeing you a few years ago." She admitted quietly. "Right over there in the park." She nodded behind her. "I had been so sad, but then you…" She looked down shyly. "made it one of the best days of my life."

Paul leaned in closer. "Me too, I'll never forget it." He replied.

She blushed even redder, and then as suddenly noticing George was there she stepped back from Paul. Paul looked over his shoulder back at George, becoming more protective.

"Uh.." Now it was George's turn to stutter. He stepped closer to Paul. "It's almost four, and Brian is already mad at us." George pointed out.

Paul relaxed his position, nodding to his friend.

George looked at Melody. "Love, we've got to go back, a performance."

Paul sighed, and his shoulders slumped. But this didn't seem to dampen her spirits.

"Oh yes!" she answered. "I was planning to go with a group of friends." She grinned back at Paul touching his hand.

Paul brightened. "We're supposed to go to a reception afterward, would you meet me there?"

"Your friends too, of course!" George added. Paul laughed at his friend.

"Oh Paul, of course!" She pecked his cheek. Paul froze in his place.

George snickered and grabbed his friend. "We'll see you then, Melody!" He waved dragging Paul off. Paul still seemed to have his eyes locked on her.

"Good luck!" She called, waving.

"As long as I can see you, Love!" Paul said in a sing-song voice. George shook his head and dragged him back to the hotel, awaiting Brian's wrath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Had some guff about Beatles stories earlier in the week so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles, or any other related content. Their names and likeness are used here for entertainment only. They are not in anyway historically correct or referring to actual events, opinions, or behavior.**

* * *

Paul and George walked back toward the hotel quietly. Paul felt so elated that he had found Melody, He wanted to skip down the road. The only thing that kept him from it, was the fact that he would have to wait until after the show to see her again. Paul looked at George, the quiet starting to get to him. George walked with his hands in his pockets, feet dragging on the ground. This was bothering George more than he wanted to admit. Paul wanted to talk to him, but was lost for words. He knew he loved Melody, but he also loved George, So how could he keep doing something that would bring such hurt to his friend?

They had almost reached the hotel when Paul spoke up.

"Eh, George?"

"Yeah?" George said looking up at him.

"About Melody." Paul started carefully.

"Look Paul, I'm sorry about the whole thing." He looked back at the ground. "I just got to caught up with her, and I didn't mean to, and it's just…." He looked off into space.

"George, I know how you feel."

George whipped his head around, his face full of anguish. "How can you know how I feel, Paul?"

Paul stopped abruptly. "Feeling torn, George." He almost whispered.

George stopped too and sighed.

"I don't want to do something that's gonna hurt you, George." Paul said, quiet still.

"No Paul," George replied. "She's happy with you." He said eyes dull. "And you are happy with her. I know what she means to you, I know you'll be good to her; I just need time to find out what she means to me." George finished.

Paul sighed. "I want you to know that I'm here for you, but I feel like I'm half the problem."

"BOYS!"

"Uh oh." Paul muttered as Brian came marching up. George and Paul hung their heads and dragged their feet as he walked them back into the room. Once there Brian continued to lecture them on the consequences of their actions. Paul looked around for John and Ringo but they were nowhere to be seen. Probably hiding, he thought. John was not daft enough to be around when Brian was fuming.

Paul didn't pay attention to most of it, and was glad when Brian finally looked at his watch.

"Oh, Good god, it's almost time to head next door for sound check. Get cleaned up boys." He walked back toward the elevator. "And don't dally!" he said right as the doors closed.

Paul rubbed his face now that Brian had finally gone. George got up and started unbuttoning his ripped shirt.

"Is the coast clear?" John said peaking his head out of one of the bedrooms.

"Aye, Johnny." George replied flatly.

John walked out already dressed in his suit, closely followed by Ringo.

"What 'ave you two naughty's been up to?" John mocked, poking Paul in the side.

Paul flinched away from him. "Nothing, John." Paul answered not wanting to go into this right now.

"OH!" John shouted. "You were out chasing the little miss, hmm?" John said batting his eyelashes.

"Would you knock it off, John?!" George shouted, throwing his fresh suit on the bed.

"My my, Poor Georgie." John continued. Paul took a swing at him, but John jumped away from the badly aimed throw.

Ringo stood a look of utter confusion on his face. "Can someone tell me what's goin' on 'ere?"

George sighed. "Paul met a girl, Rings." He started combing his hair.

Paul stared at George. He was trying to bluff it off and keep it together.

John took this opportunity to continue. He put his arm around Ringo's shoulder.

"He loves her." John said pointing at Paul. "And…" he said dramatically. "He loves her." He finished, pointing at George.

Paul sighed, and George pressed his head against the wall.

Ringo looked at the two."OH, Ho Ho. So that's how it is." He said sitting down on the bed. The elevator doors slammed. "Boys, come on!" Brian called. Paul followed John and Ringo out, shoulders slumped. He looked back at George who was grimacing. This would be a hard night.

* * *

"Ok, Boys. You're on." A stage hand directed. Paul ran on stage, the other Beatles following him. He waved to the screaming fans, grinned and laughed hiding his true feelings.

John opened up singing "Rock and Roll Music" a Chuck Berry number. John's rougher voice on this tune made Paul think of the old days when they were just starting out, it had been rough years of touring. But as Paul continued singing with "She's A Woman" He fell into the grove of the night. Being up there, Playing the music that he loved with his mates seemed to make everything better. John goofed off occasionally, make Paul burst out into fits of laughter. When they finished that song, John stepped up and began introducing themselves, as if everyone didn't already know. George prepared to sing "If I Needed Someone". Paul and the others were all very proud of him for that one, it was his first song he had written that they used in performances. George was still a bit of a mess as he started off, But Paul gave him a wink trying to let him know he was there. Paul took this moment to look out in the audience for Melody. But with so many people it was impossible. At one point he saw a girl that might be her standing next to a girl wearing a bright red skirt, but he couldn't be sure. He just had to close his eyes and hope she was there. When George finished John and Paul sang "Day Tripper" together. It was always the ones with John that Paul had the most fun with. Sometimes John could be an annoying git, But Paul was joined at the hip with him. Next was "Baby's in Black" followed by "I Feel Fine" Then Ringo did "I Wanna Be Your Man" where Paul and George sang together. George seemed to brighten at the tune. He and Paul always laughed over the mirror image their guitars made when they shared a mic. Paul loved the close harmonies they crooned when working head to head. Again on "Nowhere Man" all three, Paul, John, and George sang together.

Finally Paul brought it to a close with "Long Tall Sally" As he screamed "Have some fun tonight!" He looked back out at the crowd, his eye caught the girl he questioned being Melody. When he looked her way she smiled as if she knew he was looking at her. She danced around with her friends, some mesmerized, some insanely hyper. Paul smiled, and looked at George who was also smiling. Hopefully they Could have some fun tonight.

* * *

**Hey ya'll hope you are liking this! I tried to be very factual with the Performance. the setlist is just like what they used in 66' so i thought that was real cool. Fans; you were mentioned very briefly in the audience, but you are going to have a bigger part at the party! so get ready for it!**

**thanks a lot! and leave a review! I love to hear from ya'll!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Ya'll! Finally updating yay! This is the chapter where all of your cameos show up!**

**Here's who is who;**

**Laura = Natashapavlova**

**Rose = starkiller**

**Robyn = Shortyblackwell**

**Nancy = Tee-Bone**

**Autumn = Happyplatypus **

**Hope you like it! and if you have any ideas or things for your character let me know! I may pick one of the girls to be with George (or Paul) but i'm not sure and don't want anyone getting hurt... so no promises.**

**let me know what you think!**

* * *

George rushed down a staircase closely followed by Paul. He wore a huge grin on his face. He loved the fun they had on stage. With John it was hard not to have a good time. They reached the bottom of the stairs and George was shoved through by the others. He entered a room filled with reporters. His smile faded as he was pushed through the wave of people. He caught a glance at the door where hundreds of fans were being held back by police. He thought of bitter-sweet fact that they were to stop touring soon. George loved the fans but all this was getting old.

He looked around and saw where John had retreated to a corner on the other side of room. George began trying to work his way over to John, when he heard one of the fan girls scream over the noise.

"What do you mean you won't let us in?!" A tall girl with blond hair and a bright red skirt stood confronting one of the policemen with her arms crossed. George saw another blond girl clinging to her arm. _Melody! _He thought and started pushing in their direction.

The tall blond continued to argue with the officer. You had to admire her bravery, Melody held on to her like she would breakdown without her support. Another girl stood on Melody's right; she was surprisingly calm amidst the chaos. Her brown hair and eyes

Reminded George of his own sister. George followed her gaze to where three other girls stood with their heads together; Two of them had curly hair, and the third girl, who was shorter then the others, had straight brown hair.

George was broken from his trance as the short girl busted through the line of officers. She made a mad dash for George and he pushed forward trying to grab her but one of the officers beat him to it.

"Noooooo!" the girl screamed, as she flailed about, but her size was no match for the huge Policeman.

"Wait!" George shouted finally freeing himself from the crowd. The Policeman turned around with a sneer. Melody looked up and started trying to get over to him, as well as every other girl around. George straightened and looked at the officer.

"They can come in." He instructed.

"Are you mad?!" everyone stood wide-eyed. George walked over to Melody and took her arm.

"Miss Melody and her friends are my invited guests." George answered smiling at Melody who blushed. He began walking Melody into the party, her five friends followed. The curly haired girl stuck her tongue out at the officer. While her look-a-like stomped on his foot.

When they were a safe distance from the door George pulled Melody into a hug. He was afraid she would back away, but she didn't. He felt so uplifted by her sweet touch for one moment he wasn't standing there surrounded by reporters.

A cough from behind Melody brought George back down to earth as Melody pulled away. He sighed feeling empty, this was going to be hard. Melody smiled awkwardly.

"Let me introduce you to my friends, George." Melody motioned to the tall blond.

"This is Laura." Laura's cool attitude melted when George gave her a toothy smile and she busted into giggles. This only made George smile more.

Melody turned to the girl George thought reminded him of his sister. "This is Rose." Rose smiled calmly; She had her hair pulled back giving her a more boy-ish air. _Just like Louise._ George thought fondly.

"Robyn and Nancy." She pointed to the two girls with curly brown hair.

The two girls looked very similar.

"We're sisters." Robyn added. She was just a little shorter than Nancy, but much more hyper. Nancy was more collected, but seemed to have a witty personality like her sister.

"And lastly..." George turned to the short girl who had broken through. She had become very still. Robyn put her arm around her.

"I'm Autumn, ya know, like the season." She said grinning. George could tell she was treated the baby, just like him. Nice and polite until provoked. George laughed at his own thoughts.

"Well lets find me mates." George's heavy accent made Laura start giggling even more.

"You're her favorite, ya know." Autumn whispered to him. George just smiled. He could hear Robyn and Nancy whispering behind him. Melody's friends seemed like a great bunch, he knew the boys would like them.

They found John and Ringo standing by the buffet. Ringo was holding a donut.

"Do you think if I wore a donut like a ring the press would buy it?" Ringo asked John who didn't seem to be paying him much attention.

"Hmm." John said.

"I donut know." Ringo answered smiling at his own pun.

George's laugh made John look up. "Who are the birds, George?" John asked.

"This is Melody." George said.

John's face lit up. "OH! Melody." He said grinning.

George threw John a look before continuing. "And her friends, Laura, Rose, Autumn, Nancy, and... Robyn are you ok?" Robyn had a look on her face like a dog would look at steak dinner. Ringo turned around to get a better look at the girls when she lunged forward with a scream. Ringo jumped back and Nancy threw her arms around her sister holding her back.

"No, Robyn!" she yelled. Ringo quivered behind John. Nancy pulled Robyn close and looked her in the eye. "Don't forget the plan! We take them together!" Nancy shouted triumphantly.

Autumn who was standing next to George did a face palm. This caused George to laugh even more.

Robyn looked franticly at Ringo. "Sorry, Ringo." She apologized, looking down at her feet.

"It's nothing." Ringo stated. "Here wanna donut?" Robyn smiled and took a donut from him. As she and Nancy began talking to Ringo, Melody pulled me aside; Cueing a glare from Laura. She ignored her and spoke up.

"George, where is Paul?" She asked a touch of hurt showing in her eyes.

"Oh." George stuttered. He didn't know where Paul had gone. It didn't strike him as odd, there were so many people here it was easy to get lost. George was hoping she wouldn't be dead set on Paul, but he could see her worried expression.

George sighed. "We'll go find him." He grabbed her hand, and began leading her through the party. Rose noticed their departure and turned around looking for Melody.

"It's ok." Melody called back.

"Just stay with John!" George added laughing.

John stood there shaking his head. "You naughty boy." He laughed. "Wait till Paulie sees you."

_He's just who we're looking for _George thought sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY! New chapter! But it takes an unexpected turn for the worst! **

**thanks for reading and review!**

_**Celeste**_

* * *

George kept a tight hold on Melody's hand as they looked for Paul, His fingers laced through her.

"George?" Melody stopped. George looked at her confused. He hadn't seen Paul or any other reason they should stop.

She coughed lightly and George followed her eyes down to her hand. He reluctantly released her hand from his grip.

"Thank you, George." She said quietly. He looked down feeling distraught.

He could tell Melody felt awkward. But when he released her hand he felt empty again. He looked down and sighed as she began pressing on. She seemed set on Paul. Why couldn't George let her go?

George was snapped out of his thoughts by a shriek.

"Paul! No!" He looked around frantically and saw Melody racing toward the door. George hurried to her as she collapsed crying on the ground. George stood in shock at what he saw out in the street. Two men stood darting across the street into the shadows, the larger one hold an unconscious Paul over his shoulder.

The others noticed the commotion and hurried over. Nancy shrieked and covered her mouth with her hands. George helped Melody up and pulled her into him. She cried into his shoulder. Before anyone could get a grip on what was going on Rose spoke up.

"I'm gonna follow them." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you bloody Mad?!" John said his face twisted. "You'll get slaughtered!" He shouted. Rose didn't flinch as he lashed out.

"Just like my best mate in the world probably has been!"

"Shut your gob, Lennon!" She said and flew down the street around the corner.

John stared after her. "She is mad." He said as he chased after her. Melody sobbed harder into George, as he stood emotionless. Two of his closest friends had disappeared into the night. Not to mention Rose.

Ringo finally suggested that they go back to the hotel and wait.

The girls were all jumpy, even though we were riding in a car. Robyn seemed especially anxious to get out of the car.

"Just pretend we are in Grand Theft Auto!" She directed Ringo who was driving.

"Yeah, and Donkey Kong is about to throw a red shell at you!" Nancy added. They both smiled and gave each other a high-five.

Ringo clenched the wheel very confused. "Grand theft auto? And what is a red shell?"

"Guys!" Autumn shouted. "You're breaking the prime directive!"

"Sorry." The sisters said with a slump.

Ringo looked back at George.

"Just keep driving." George said.

When they got back to the hotel everyone was nervous. Melody had stopped crying but still held tightly on to George. He looked around at the other girls. Autumn sat curled up in a ball on the floor, watching Laura pace back and forth. Robyn sat next to Nancy on the sofa. She rested her head on her sister's shoulder has her energy waned. Ringo sat at the table patting his hand like it was a drum. He noticed George looking at him and stopped.

"Sorry." Ringo said, wiping his face with his hand.

"It's ok, Richie." George said letting go of Melody carefully. "Let me fix some tea."

"Do you have coffee?" Laura said looking up.

"Sure…" George said. He began walking into the kitchen.

"Wait I'll help you." Laura followed after him.

Once in the kitchen George started looking in the cupboards. Laura jumped up on the counter.

"I can't believe this is happening." Laura said.

George continued looking around in one of the cabinets, finding a teapot.

"I mean, I still can't believe I'm in the same room as you." Laura continued on.

When George closed the cabinet she was right in front of him only inches from his face.

"Umm…" George started awkwardly. "Can you hand be the tea?" He motioned above her head. With a moan she reached above her and grabbed it.

"Here." She said as she jumped off the counter and began to walk out of the room.

"Laura?" George said.

She stopped and placed her hand on the door frame. "Yes?" She said with a sigh.

"You're a very nice girl and all, but I can't think about that right now." He said almost whispering.

"I know. I'm worried too." She turned around a tear on her cheek. The sight of her broke George's heart. George stepped closer and wiped it away. He pulled her into a hug.

"George, how is that tea coming?" Ringo called from the next room. Laura pulled away still crying. George stroked her hair.

"Go sit down, love." He said and kissed her hand.

He went back to finish up the tea and was bringing it out when he heard the front door slam open. He quickly set the tea down on the table as John and Rose stumbled into the room out of breath.

"Johnny, did you-"

"No." John said in between breaths.

"We followed them for a long time. But they slipped away somewhere." Rose said sadly.

George collapsed next to Robyn on the couch.

"Maybe we can find something in the morning." Ringo said, it coming out more like a question.

"It's no use." John replied. "She even climbed fire escape-"

"To get a better view-" Rose cut in.

"-And couldn't find anything." John finished.

Laura looked at Rose. "A fire escape? Again?"

"Yep. She's a wild one." John said with a wink.

"Well I'm beat." Autumn said standing up. "We will look again tomorrow. Come on, Nancy, Robyn."

"We better get to bed too." Laura led Melody into one of the rooms. Rose followed.

"Wait! Where am I gonna sleep?!" John asked. "The place is filled with birds!"

Rose peaked her head out of the door. "Shut your gob, Lennon." She said with a smirk before shutting the door. John had a smirk to match hers.

"We can all sleep in my room." Ringo instructed. He lead the other two down the hall.

_If I can sleep at all. _George thought.


End file.
